


[PODFIC] Terra Incognita

by SpeckledCoffeeCups



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Loki, Genderfluid Loki, Lady Loki, M/M, Pod fic -ongoing, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeckledCoffeeCups/pseuds/SpeckledCoffeeCups
Summary: Peter's a uni student and his only superpower is his charmingly honest, open and passionate personality. One day he goes to his favourite bookshop and at the back of the shop a book on Norse mythology catches his eyes. He notices too late that somebody already selected it for themselves.Loki, however, doesn't fail to notice Peter at once. He's visiting Midgard, hiding in his female form and he was just about to get bored. It's all gone however, when she spots the gorgeous young man with his unruly chestnut curls and huge innocent eyes. She's hell-bent on making Peter hers and driven by a spur of the moment idea, she puts a spell on the book, so that it makes Peter interested in her.However, it doesn't work out quite how she intended it and they soon find themselves in a dangerous predicament. Peter will need to put his trust in Loki and Loki will have to reach deep within themselves to find a solution. Will they be able to find their way through this uncharted territory? Can their relationship, rooted in manipulation and betrayal, turn into something else?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Terra Incognita](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004739) by [A_reluctant_dreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_reluctant_dreamer/pseuds/A_reluctant_dreamer), [SpeckledCoffeeCups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeckledCoffeeCups/pseuds/SpeckledCoffeeCups). 

This is the Podfic of a_reluctant_dreamer and my frostspider fic "Terra Incognita". 

This is the first ever podfic I've read for, so please be nice :) 

Podfic chapters will hopefully be uploaded within the week of the written chapters posting

**Dropbox Listening link: ** [Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fzfem52tcbet94t/Chapter%201.mp3?dl=0)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for being patient :) I had lost my voice almost a week after posting the first chapter and just got it back to a point I feel like I can record again.

Mp3 link (13:45): [Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/j1kzitdfzetcsh9/Chapter%202.wav?dl=0)


End file.
